1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle coverings and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle covering for removably positioning on the tailgate of a vehicle for protecting and enhancing the aesthetics of the tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle coverings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,464 describes a device that is positionable on a tailgate and secured along a bottom,edge of the tailgate. This type of device is difficult to put on and the type of fastening used does not prevent it from shifting left and right or bunching up along the middle of the tailgate. Other devices, such as the one found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,226 is positionable on different areas of the vehicle but is not generally intended for use while driving.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is positionable on a tailgate in such a manner that is simple to use and which will remain in position, stretched across a width of the tailgate while the vehicle, on which the tailgate is mounted, is driven.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a panel that is attached to a tailgate by extending the panel around the side edges of the tailgate. This keeps the panel extended along the width of the tailgate and prevents its movement even during high winds associated with customary driving conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle covering that includes elastic straps along the edges of the panel for aiding in the positioning and securing of the panel on the tailgate. The elastic nature of the straps keeps the panel in a taught state.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a flexible panel having a first side, a second side, a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and second edges are positioned opposite of each other. The panel has a generally rectangular shape. A bisecting line extends through the first and second edges and divides the panel generally into a first portion and a second portion, Each of a first elongated strap and a second elongated strap is attached to and extends along a length of a respective one of the first and second edges such that a respective first portion and a second portion of the first and second straps is defined. The first side of the panel may be positioned on a tailgate such that the bisecting line is positioned on an upper edge of the tailgate. A securing assembly releasably secures the first and second portions of the first strap together and the first and second portions of the second strap together.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.